the_anythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Houses for Demigods
Hi there, Ers here. I was looking at the list of Cabins in Camp Half-Blood. I think they need more cabins for more gods as the List of Gods and undiscovered, unclaimed Demigods goes on! Here are some of the Cabins I think should be included: Main Cabins Cabin Twenty-One: Aeolus' Cabin Aeolus' Cabin (#21) is a baby blue colour but if you look around the exterior of the cabin, it has sand and leaves splattered all over the walls as the strongest winds pick up the most debris and sand etc. The Interiors, the beds are literally clouds and the temperature is never too cold. The walls are lined with actual clouds. Counselor: *April Wind Other Campers: *Maxwell Eir *Arabelle Dames Cabin Twenty-Two: Persephone's Cabin Persephone's Cabin (#22) is a Green coloured cabin at the top and black at the bottom. This depicts what Persephone represents, The Queen of Spring and The Underworld Queen. The inside changes every six months. From February to August the cabin is Rose Smelling, tulip scented and coloured brightly. From September to February, the cabin is dark and grows only Pomegranate trees and has black flamed torches like the Hades' cabin. Counselor: *Listera Jones Other Campers: *Maria Von Alice *Peppermint Sweets (becomes the next Counselor + Cabin Leader) Cabin Twenty-Three: Aesclepius' Cabin Asclepius' Cabin (#23) is a White coloured cabin and has a black line around it like a stethoscope. Asclepius is the God of Medicine (Son of Apollo) so outside the Cabin has the Snake entwined rod, the symbol of Asclepius. His kids really do have a "Healing Touch". Counselor: *Lucas Lyons Cabin Twenty-Four: Boreas' Cabin Boreas' Cabin (#24) is a really cold blue cabin that get's some of the best snow all year round. Campers can only come within a certain distance or they will be hit with a cold snap of wind. The Interior is always cold. The Walls are made of Ice and the fire is blue. The beds are always cold. The Symbols of this cabin are the North and Winter. Counselor: *Doug Kingston Other Campers: *Uehara Fuuka Cabin Twenty-Five: Eurus' Cabin Eurus' Cabin (#25) is a bridge cabin, a bridge between summer and winter. This is the Autumn/Fall cabin as Eurus was the God of Autumn. This cabin faces west from the east side of the camp. There are always leaves around the cabin as in Autumn all the leaves come off the Tree. This is a peaceful and a nice place for serenity. Counselor: *Hailee Kane * Cabin Twenty-Six: Eris' Cabin Eris' Cabin (#26) is a Red coloured cabin, more red than Ares' cabin. This is the cabin of Strife, Discord and bad behaviour. The cabin, when walking past it, leaves you with the instinct to do something nasty. Counselor: *Alexander Gallaway Other Campers: *Nathan Cables Cabin Twenty-Seven: Philia's Cabin Philia's Cabin (#27) is a Yellow and White Colour. This is the cabin of friendship. This cabin has the effect to turn enemies to friends, friends to best-friends and Best-Friends into relationships. Counselor: * Other Campers: *Lillian Philips Cabin Twenty-Eight: Deimos' Cabin Deimos' Cabin (#28) is the A red/purple color. This is the cabin for the Children of Deimos, God of Terror. This cabin, when walking past, makes your brain function to see the worst monster you've ever seen. You WILL scream and run in Terror. Counselor: ''' *Elizabeth Grant '''Other Campers: *Jackson Grant Cabin Twenty-Nine: Achelois' Cabin Achelois' Cabin (#29) is a baby blue mixed with Silver coloured cabin. This is for the Children of Achelois, Goddess of Pain Relief and a Minor Moon Goddess. The Children are better fighters at night and can also numb pain. They are always in the Infirmary to help the fallen Campers. Counselor: *Sohalia Hurst Other Campers: *Francesca Adams *Sam Adams (Former Counselor, but went off to College and comes back at weekends) Cabin Thirty: Phobos' Cabin Phobos' Cabin (#30) is the same color as the Deimos' Cabin. Walking into/past this cabin, it awakens your worst fears. The sides of the cabins are screens, when you look at them, what you fear the most will appear on the screens. You will be afraid. You WILL be scarred. Counselor: *Peter Chance Other Campers: *Alyssa Merit Cabin Thirty-One: Eros' Cabin Eros' Cabin (#31) is a dangerous cabin. Pink in color. This Cabin, has a powerful love magic placed on it. Once walking past, you will fall in, and out of love. This cabin, is the main cause of happiness and depression in Camp. Counselor: *Juliet Hart Other Campers: *Daphne Chance *Ariel Henson Cabin Thirty-Two: Harmonia's Cabin Harmonia's Cabin (#32) is a Cabin of Serenity and Peace. Harmonia is the Goddess of Harmony and Serenity. This is a cabin for her children. The colour of this Cabin is Brown and Yellow, depicting a Valley. A calm place. This Cabin, is a great place for Yoga. Counselor: *Talon Dean Other Campers: Cabin Thirty-Three: Techne's Cabin Techne's Cabin (#33) is a cabin of skill. Techne is the Goddess of Skills. In this Cabin, your skills amplify. Techne's Children act as amplifiers and augmentor of a Demigods Skills. Whether it be art, or athletics. This Cabin is a Gold and White Color. Counselor: *Alicia Young Other Campers: Cabin Thirty-Four: Aletheia's Cabin Aletheia's Cabin (#34) is also known as, The Cabin of Truth. In this Cabin, you cannot lie. Aletheia is the Goddess of Truth and she will shock you if you lie under her roof. Her children are portable lie detectors. They are always the best speakers. It is white in color. Counselor: *Peter Clarke *Annie Litra (Atrox Triad and The Primordials Awake) Other Campers: Cabin Thirty-Five: Eupheme's Cabin Eupheme's Cabin (#35) is the Cabin for the Children of Eupheme, Goddess of Praise. Walking past this Cabin, the walls shout praises at you, all you can say are praises and whatever you hear, are praises. The color of this Cabin is a Coffee color mixed with Orange. Counselor: *Cheryl Wilson Other Campers: Cabin Thirty-Six: Ersa's Cabin Ersa's Cabin (#36) is a Cabin for the Children of Ersa, Goddess of the Morning Dew. Her Children are up after the Children of Eos, they have the ability to make it rain. They have the power to make weapons out of water. The cabin is a shade brighter than Poseidon's Cabin. Counselor: *Dean Summers Other Campers: Cabin Thirty-Seven: Nomos' Cabin Nomos' Cabin (#37) is basically the Cabin for Lawyers. Nomos is the God of Law. His Children, funnily enough, all have briefcases. They are great friends with Chiron and are always there when someone breaks the rules of Camp. The Cabin is Grey. Counselor: Other Campers: Cabin Thirty-Eight: The Muses Cabin The Muses Cabin (#38) is built as an apartment. It is nine floors, each one for a different Muse. Floor 1- Calliope, the Muse of Epic Poetry. Floor 2- Clio, the Muse of History. Floor 3- Erato, Muse of Love Poetry. Floor 4- Euterpe, Muse of Singing and Elagiac Poetry. Floor 5- Melpomene, Muse of Tragedy. Floor 6- Polyhymnia, Muse of Hymns. Floor 7- Terpsichore, Muse of Dance. Floor 8- Thalia, Muse of Comedy. Floor 9- Urania, Muse of Astronomy. Counselor: *Mohinder Misra Other Campers: ''' *Noel Likiki *Maria Terpe Cabin Thirty-Nine: Pallas' Cabin Pallas' Cabin (#39) is the cabin for the Children of Pallas, God of Warcraft. This cabin is a lot like the Ares Cabin, Pallas' Kids are the best strategists next to the Athena Cabin. They supply the newest and best weapons to camp. '''Counselor: *Bella Carvlin Other Campers: *Denise Munroe Cabin Fourty: Khione's Cabin Khione's Cabin (#40) is built on an ice rink. In the Winter, a Blizzard sweeps in the radius of the Cabin. The cabin is baby blue. And is very similar to the Boreas Cabin. Khione's Children have pale skin. Counselor: *Aerrow White Other Campers: Cabin Fourty-One: Aceso's Cabin Aceso's Cabin (#41) This is the cabin that houses the Children of Aceso, Goddess of Healing. The Campers are basically Nurses. They help out in the infirmary but also run a Pharmacy during the night. They heal minor wounds and cuts. Counselor: *Alexander Silcan Other Campers: Cabin Fourty-Two: Mania's Cabin Mania's Cabin (#42) is the Cabin for the Children of Mania, Goddess of Insanity. Her children are the psychiatrists at Camp, specialising in PTSD. They check the Oracle inside of Rachel Dare. The Cabin is deep shade of red, and has shrine to Dionysus. Counselor: *Charlie St. Peterson Other Campers: *Itami and Kurushimi Setsudan *Allen Deliro Cabin Fourty-Three: Gelos' Cabin Gelos' Cabin (#43) this is the Cabin of Laughs. This houses the Children of Gelos, God of Laughter. People who walk past this Cabin are filled with laughter, even the Hades kids. Even Dionysus laughs! The Cabin is a yellow color. Counselor: *Tom "Giggles" Smith Other Campers: *Chauncey Gehling *Devin Gehling Cabin Fourty-Four: Himerus' Cabin Himerus' Cabin (#44) Also known as "The Cabin of Desire" In this Cabin, you divulge in your deepest desires, your heart and soul are opened up. Your deepest fantasies become reality. This can be a dangerous experience. This cabin is a deep shade of Pink and Red. Counselor: *Jun Ikeda Other Campers: Cabin Fourty-Five: Soter's Cabin Soter's Cabin (#45) Cabin of Safety, this Cabin is laced with "Wet Floor" "Hazard" and "Men at Work" signs. The Campers follow the trainers to make sure they wear safety gear etc. This Cabin is luminous Orange. Counselor: Other Campers: Cabin Fourty-Six: Oizys' Cabin Oizys' Cabin (#46) is the Cabin that houses the Children of Oizys, God of Misery. This cabin is a deep yellow color. These campers are great therapists. Counselor: *Serah Beau Other Campers: *Aessa Jane Young Cabin Fourty-Seven: Penia's Cabin Penia's Cabin (#47) is the Cabin that houses the Children of Penia, Goddess of Poverty. All her Children are poor and their cabin, on the outside, looks like a run-down shack. But inside it has just enough heat and just enough clothes for the Campers. This Cabin is a dirty green/grey color. Counselor: Other Campers: Cabin Fourty-Eight: Porus' Cabin Porus' Cabin (#48) is the Cabin and home to the Children of Porus, God of Prosperity and Plenty. All his children live in luxury. Plush carpets, leather couches. They need nothing. This Cabin, is colored interior red mixed with Royal Blue. Counselor: Other Campers: Cabin Fourty-Nine: Pheme's Cabin Pheme's Cabin (#49) is the "Cabin of Report" Walking past this Cabin, the walls whisper to you, like they are spreading rumors, this cabin is the home of the Children of Pheme, Goddess of Rumour and Report. Outside there are trumpets, the Symbol of Pheme. Counselor: *Laura Bellingham Other Campers: Cabin Fifty: Zelus' Cabin Zelus' Cabin (#50) This is the "Cabin of Jealousy" Walking past this Cabin, you either turn green, get in a tantrum or blurt out your envious secrets. This Cabin houses the Children of Jealousy and Envy. This cabin is bright green. Counselor: *Adam Greylick Other Campers: Cabin Fifty-One: Palici's Cabin Palici's Cabin (#51) is the Cabin for the Children of Palici, God of Geyser's and Thermal Springs. His Children are "Hot Heads" as they have short tempers. The cabin is ALWAYS hot, not as hot as the Hephaestus Cabin, but still really hot. The walls are always condensed and the floor is a hot zone for Geysers. You better be careful. The cabin is Orange, clouded in vapor. Counselor: *Victoria Frazier Other Campers: Cabin Fifty-Two: Apate's Cabin Apate's Cabin (#52) is the "Cabin of Deceit" This cabin houses the Children of Apate, Goddess of Deceit and Fraud. Her children are great liars and besides the Hermes Cabin, have the highest criminal rate in camp. They can steal identities and generate believeable webs of lies. The Cabin has a white bottom and a sickly grey top. Counselor: *Jason Grant Other Campers: *Claire Petrelli Cabin Fifty-Three: Aristraeus' Cabin Aristraeus' Cabin (#53) is the "Cabin for Farmers" as it houses the Demigod Children of Aristraeus, God of Bee-Keeping, Cheese-making, Hunting, and Olive-Growing. They get along brilliantly with the Demeter cabin and undoubtly are the favourites of the Athena Cabin. The Cabin is an olive color. Counselor: *Anastasia Dantes Other Campers: Cabin Fifty-Four: Angelos' Cabin Angelos' Cabin (#54) is the Cabin that houses the Children of Angelos, Goddess of the Upper Underworld and the Air of the Underworld. This Cabin is a Dark Blue, signifying both light and dark. Counselor: *Serena Torres Other Campers: Cabin Fifty-Five: Achlys' Cabin Achlys' Cabin (#55) is a restrained cabin. This Cabin houses the Children of Achlys, Goddess of the Death Mist. This Cabin is a deep shade of red. Counselor: *Andrea Goodman Other Campers: Cabin Fifty-Six: Eirene's Cabin Eirene's Cabin (#56) is the Cabin that is home to the Children of Peace. Her children, during Capture the Flag, always wait in no-mans land with a white flag. This Cabin is pure white. Whenever a camper dies, they make sure they die peacefully. Counselor: *Susanna Bianchi Other Campers: Cabin Fifty-Seven: Melinoe's Cabin Melinoe's Cabin (#57) is the Cabin that houses the offspring of Melinoe, the Underworld Goddess of Ghosts. Her children have direct contact to the dead. From the inside, the Cabin is transparent, the outside is a white mixed with silver, giving a "Ghostly" effect. Counselor: *Jillian Paks Demonyo Other Campers: *Renz Evans *JoAnne Russle *Draco Aarons *Chatte Noire Cabin Fifty-Eight: Plutus' Cabin Plutus' Cabin (#58) is the home of the Children of Plutus, God of Wealth. He is also associated with Harvesting. These campers have a great relationship with the Hades, Persephone and Demeter cabin. This cabin is Golden, Silver and Copper. Counselor: Other Campers: Cabin Fifty-Nine: Lyssa's Cabin Lyssa's Cabin (#59) is the cabin that houses the Children of Lyssa, Goddess of Rage. The Campers, like the Palici Campers, are REALLY short tempered. Lyssa campers DO NOT '''get along with Hades campers. Well, anyone really, but especially them. Walking past, all your emotions boil and you get into a furious tantrum. This cabin is a deep red color. '''Counselor: *Manny Trica Other Campers: *Rena Taylor (former) Cabin Sixty: Arae's Cabin Arae's Cabin (#60) is probably the most lethal cabin of all. This cabin houses the children of Arae, Goddess of Curses and Hexes. In this cabin, you may enter unharmed and leave with a pigs tail or chicken wings. This Cabin has the same color as the Hecate Cabin. Counselor: Other Campers: 'Proto Wing' Cabin Sixty-One: Aether's Cabin Aether's Cabin (#61) This is the Cabin that is home to the Children of Aether, Protogenoi God of the Upper Air. The Campers of this cabin are generally lazy and tend to do nothing. But they can control the air and it's density. They could kill you in one single motion, but they only do this to enemies. Counselor: *Leon and Dominic Cortez Other Campers: *Rose Lawrence Cabin Sixty-Two: Nyx's Cabin Nyx's Cabin (#62) is the Cabin and Home of the Children of Nyx, Protogenoi Goddess of the Night. Her Children are stronger at night, drawing in power from the Night. This Cabin is pitch black with stars flicked across the cabin. Counselor: *Hilary Michaelson Other Campers: *Almira Flare *Sabrina Nightshade *Tetsuo Kurosawa *Tamasis Rivera *Jack Naroni Cabin Sixty-Three: Phusis' Cabin Phusis' Cabin (#63) is the "Cabin of Nature". All kinds of Animals, Trees and Plants can be found here. This cabin is the home of the Children of Phusis, Protogenoi God of Nature. This cabin isn't colored, it is cloaked in tree's and has a lake around it. Counselor: *Alistair Forger Other Campers: Cabin Sixty-Four: Thalassa's Cabin Thalassa's Cabin (#64) is the Cabin that houses the Children of Thalassa, Protogenoi Goddess of the Sea's Surface. This Cabin is a Turquoise color. The campers tend to the lake, in which they focus on the top of the water and keeping it clean and unpolluted. Counselor: *Rochelle Amitzah Isabis Glass Other Campers: *Chelan Nylund *Anita Clarke Cabin Sixty-Five: Erebus' Cabin Erebus' Cabin (#65) is the Cabin and home to the Children of Erebus, Protogenoi God of Darkness and husband to Nyx. These campers are close to the Nyx Campers. This cabin is just pitch black, enchanted to look like a deep void when looking directly at it. The only lights on the inside are blacklights, and even those are usually turned off. At night, the cabin is renderred invisible. Counselor: *Xylia and Dante Harrison *Jessica Stele (Atrox Triad and The Primordials Awake) Other Campers: ''' *Mylene Gravian *Darren Dale *Aria Elenoar Cabin Sixty-Six: Hydros' Cabin Hydros' Cabin (#66) is the "Cabin of Fresh Water" as it is the home to the Children of Hydros, Protogenoi God of Water. This Cabin has it's own protective shield made of fresh water. These Campers don't get on well with the Poseidon Cabin. This cabin is also a Turquoise color. '''Counselor: *Edlyn Collins Other Campers: *Conrad Fisher Cabin Sixty-Seven: Hemera's Cabin Hemera's Cabin (#67) is the "Day Cabin" as it houses the Children of Hemera, Protogenoi Goddess of the Day and Wife of Aether. Her Children glow during the day. They, like the Nyx's Cabin, gain energy from the energy of the Day itself. This cabin is yellow. Counselor: ''' *Calvin Rains '''Other Campers: *Onyx Khol *Daniel Kell Cabin Sixty-Eight: Pontus' Cabin Pontus' Cabin (#68) is the Cabin that houses the Children of Pontus, Protogenoi God of the Deep Sea. His Children can dive to great depths. This cabin is a deep green color. Counselor: *Joseph Maya Other Campers: ' *Karelia Breeze *Emal Faed Cabin Sixty-Nine: Cabin of Thesis and Phanes The Thesis and Phanes (#69) is the Cabin that houses no campers to date. This Cabin is sacred to creation. This is for any character that may arise. '''Counselor: ' *Alex Stuart '''Other Campers: *Iro Marinos *Fayeria *Aubrey Katmin Cabin Seventy: Eros' Cabin Eros' Cabin (#70) or the "Cabin of Love" is the Cabin that is home to the Children of Eros, Protogenoi God of Love. This cabin has a powerful love spell on it, so walking past, you will see images of your soul mate. This Cabin is pink. Counselor: ''' *Brandon Cole '''Other Campers: *Ariel Henson Cabin Seventy-One: Chronos' Cabin Chronos' Cabin (#71) is the cabin that houses the Children of Chronos, Protogenoi God of Time. The cabin is very tall, and is a clock tower. Inside, there are all sorts of clocks and all the different time zones. It is also home to camp's underground parking garage. The basement is a headquarters of sorts and is used to sychronize live conferences with other locations. Counselor: ''' *Zachery Stanton '''Other Campers: *Eric Reyes *Guy Taggart Cabin Seventy-Two: Ananke's Cabin Ananke's Cabin (#72) is the Cabin that houses the Children of Ananke, Protogenoi Goddess of Inevitability and Necessity. Her Children can tell the outcome of situations before they happen on a minor scale i.e. Lotto numbers. Raffle draws etc. This cabin is a white cabin with a black trim. Counselor: ''' *Maximus Carbine '''Other Campers: *Derek Dietl Cabin Seventy-Three: Ourea Cabin Ourea Cabin (#73) is a Cabin to house any Mountain-born children of the Ourea, Protogenoi Goddesses of Mountains. *Tali Veranez Cabin Seventy-Four: Tartarus' Cabin Tartarus' Cabin (#74) is a sacred Cabin. Only used for solemn oath within the camp. No one knows if Tartarus has any Demigod children. Counselor: ''' *Jorah Davos '''Other Campers: *Logan O'Donnell *Samuel Dufort Cabin Seventy-Five: Ouranus' Cabin Ouranus' Cabin (#75) is a cabin to house the demigod Children of Ouranus, Protogenoi God of the Heavens. This Cabin mirrors the sky. Counselor: *Kathy McGuinness Other Campers: Cabin Seventy-Six: Gaea's Cabin Gaea's Cabin (#76) is a Cabin to house the demigod children of Gaea, Protogenoi Goddess of the Earth. Also known as "Mother Earth". This cabin is brown with a green top. Counselors: *Nicole Meridian Other Campers: *Thomas Kingsley Cabin Seventy-Seven: Psyche's Cabin Psyche's Cabin (#77) is the cabin that houses the Children of Psyche, Goddess of the Soul. Her children are able to see, literally, right through you. Once they obtain the Blessing of Psyche, they can unlock your soul and see inside you. This cabin is a feint color blue. Counselor: *Blythe Dusa * Other Campers: ''' *Ashelin Cho *Gwendolyn Blaise Cabin Seventy-Eight: Ceto's Cabin Ceto's Cabin (#78) is the Cabin to house the children of Ceto, Goddess of Sea Monsters. This cabin is blue, but the walls move. It gives the image of a Sea Monster, a resemblance to the Loch Ness Monster. Her Children have great relationships with Sea Monsters. '''Counselor: Other Campers: Cabin Seventy-Nine: Horme's Cabin Horme's Cabin (#79) is the cabin to house the children of Horme, God of Effort, Eagerness and Hyper energy. His children always act like they are either High or live on sugar rushes. This cabin is Orange and the walls shout encouragement at you. Counselor: ' *Evette Locke '''Other Campers: ' *Aubrey Shields Cabin Eighty: Moros' Cabin Moros' Cabin (#80) is the cabin to house the Children of Moros, God of Doom and Depression. This cabin is a deep purple color with black dots all over. These campers have the power to put people into powerful depressions. They do not get to play with Fate. '''Counselor: *Lazarus de la Fuente Other Campers: *Lucas Aoi Cabin Eighty-One: Epione's Cabin Epione's Cabin (#81) is the cabin that houses the Children of Epione, Goddess of Soothing Pain. Her Children, like Aesclepius' Children and Aceso's Children, attend the Infirmary to help with fallen warriors. They make daily trips to Dionysus to cure his hangovers. Counselor: *Florence Rayes Other Campers: ''' Cabin Eighty-Two: Iaso's Cabin Iaso's Cabin (#82) is the Cabin where the Children of Iaso, Goddess of Cures and Remedies. They attend the Infirmary a lot like the Children of Aceso, Aesclepius and Epione. They can concoct any form of remedy or potion. '''Counselor: Other Campers: Cabin Eighty-Three: Hygeia's Cabin Hygeia's Cabin (#83) is the home to the Children of Hygeia, Goddess of Hygiene and Cleanliness. Her Children are OCD. They clean and clean. But spend most of their time in the Infirmary. They own the Camp's Sanitary Store, where they have balms and lotions to counter any bacteria. This is a white cabin. Counselor: Other Campers: *Luna Limpiar Cabin Eighty-Four: Zephyrus' Cabin Zephyrus' Cabin (#84) is the Cabin and home to the Children of Zephyrus, Anemoi God of the West Wind. His Cabin faces the West. His kids levitate in their sleep. Counselor: *Nathan Santiago Other Campers: Cabin Eighty-Five: Notus' Cabin Notus' Cabin (#85) is the cabin that houses the Children of Notos, Anemoi God of the South Wind and the Storm bringer of late summer. This Cabin is surrounded by warm winds. Counselor: *Arthur Wood Other Campers: *Speed Johnson Titan Wing (Only Major Titans Cabin Eighty-Six: Krios' Cabin Krios' Cabin (#86) is the Cabin to house the Children of Krios, Primordial Titan of Constellations and God of the South Pillar of the World. His Children have the power to contact lost spirits in the stars. This Cabin is similar to Nyx's Cabin. Above the door is Ram's Horns. Counselor: *Amaranth Radia Other Campers: Cabin Eighty-Seven: Phoebe's Cabin Phoebe's Cabin (#87) is the Cabin to house the Children of Phoebe, Titaness of Bright Intelligence. Her Children have a great relationship with Rachel Dare, as Phoebe was once the holder of the Oracle. This Cabin is in rivalry with the Athena Cabin over intelligence. Counselor: *Keith Chase Other Campers: *Jade Lockheart *Jessica Sparks Cabin Eighty-Eight: Coeus' Cabin Coeus' Cabin (#88) is the Cabin to house the Children of Coeus, Titan of Intelligence and The Titan of the North Pillar. His children attend Harvard, Oxford, Browne and Cambridge Universities and most haven't reached the age of 17. This Cabin is in the shape of a brain. Counselor: *Jule Restat Other Campers: Cabin Eighty-Nine: Mnemosyne's Cabin Mnemosyne's Cabin (#89) is a cabin to house the children of Mnemosyne, Titaness of Memories. Her children can unlock forgotten memories or give you Alzhiemers. These campers can be lethal! They could go as far as knock out your nervous system. Counselor: *Jeannette Yu Other Campers: *Eternity dei Giovani Cabin Ninety: Hyperion's Cabin Hyperion's Cabin (#90) is the cabin and home to the Demititan children of Hyperion, Titan lord of Light and of the East Pillar of the World. His cabin glows 24-7 and keeps the energy levels of camp and supplies power to the camp. Counselor: *Diona McGuire Other Campers: *Danielle Carter Cabin Ninety-One: Oceanus' Cabin Oceanus' Cabin (#91) is the cabin that houses the children of Oceanus. His children have to have distsnce from Poseidon's kids as a Tsunami could hit the camp there is that much tension. His cabin is aquamarine/Seafoam color. Decorated with seashells and shellfish. Counselor: *Elizabeth McCoy Other Campers: *Olivia Eroas *Jake Glace *Sarah Cahill Cabin Ninety-Two: Iapetus' Cabin Iapetus' Cabin (#92) is the cabin that is home to the children of Iapetus, Titan of the Mortal Life Span and the Titan of the West Pillar of the World. This cabin also houses children of Prometheus, Epimetheus and Menotious. This cabin is a rusty/Silver colour. Counselor: Other Campers: Cabin Ninety-Three: Kronos' Cabin Kronos' Cabin (#93) is the cabin that houses the children of the Titan Lord, Kronos, Titan of Time. This cabin is very dangerous to be around. You can stop in time. Go forward in time or even go in the past. It can even show you you're past life. This cabin is gold. Counselor: *Jason Monson Other Campers: *Sam Shadow *Clark McLean *Pit Kozma *Jess McKent Cabin Ninety-Four: Rhea's Cabin Rhea's Cabin (#94) is the home to the children of Rhea, Titan Queen, Titan of Comfort, Generation and Motherhood. This cabin, once in the vacinity, would show you either the Patriarchs or Matriarchs of you're family. This cabin is Green. Counselor: *Cailin Trearty Other Campers: *Nessa Williams Other Cabins Cabin Ninety-Five: Adikia's Cabin Adikia's Cabin (#95) is the home of the Children of Adikia, Goddess of Wrongdoing and Injustice. The color is a grey color with a green tint through it. When campers walk by they would feel compelled to steal something or do something immoral, but once they got out of the range of the cabin the feeling would go away. Counselor: *Esther Lachance Other Campers: Cabin Ninety-Six: Hesychia's Cabin Hesychia's Cabin (#96) is the cabin to house the offspring of Hesychia, Goddess of Silence and Quietness. This cabin is Blue and White and has peaceful tones of music pulsing off it's exterior walls. They put calm thoughts in you're head. You're voice becomes like a whisper when around this cabin. Counselor: Other Campers: Cabin Ninety-Seven: Dike's Cabin Dike's Cabin (#97) is the house of the Children of Dike, Goddess of Justice, They resolve arguments and always carry some water from the river Lethe, the purifying river of the underworld. This cabin has balance scales and is doused in the water from the Lethe. Counselor: *Kyle Burke Other Campers: Cabin Ninety-Eight: Phrike's Cabin Phrike's Cabin (#98) is home to the Children of Phrike, Goddess of Horror. Her cabin is red and black. Scary eyes follow you on this cabin. Counselor: *Pearl Syhrus Other Campers: Cabin Ninety-Nine: Galene's Cabin Galene's Cabin (#99) is the cabin to house the Half-blood Children of Galene, Goddess of Calm Seas. Her demigod children are only sent on naval quests. They keep the seas at bay. Counselor: Other Campers: Cabin One Hundred: Ate's Cabin Ate's Cabin (#100) is the cabin for the Children of Ate, Goddess of Obsession, Guilt and Mischief. Her children get along great with the Children of Eris and cause the right amount of trouble at camp. This cabin is dark silver. Counselor: *Dylan Nolan Other Campers: Cabin One Hundred and One: Maia's Cabin Maia's Cabin (#101) is the Cabin to house the Children of Maia, Goddess of Spring Meadows, Flowers and Rebirth. Mother of Hermes. Her demigod children are great partners with the Demeter Campers. The Cabin is camoflagued to look like a Spring Meadow. Counselor: *Lena Zilkersen Other Campers: Cabin One Hundred and Two: Anaideia's Cabin Anaideia's Cabin (#102) is the Cabin to house the Children of Anaideia, Goddess of Shamelessness and Ruthlessness. Her Demigods are reckless and on the battlefield are deadly opponents. This cabin is dark red. Counselor: Other Campers: Cabin One Hundred and Three: Phyge's Cabin Phyge's Cabin (#103) Cabin to house the Children of Phyge, Goddess of Flight and Escape. One of her most famous children is Houdini, who had the power to escape anything. Her campers are great on Quests and can get out of any mortal containment. Counselor: Other Campers: Cabin One Hundred and Four: Thanatos' Cabin Thanatos' Cabin (#104) is the home to the Demigod children of Thanatos, God of Death. At war times his campers can banish spirits to the Underworld and are the funeral arrangers at the Camp. This cabin is similar to the Hades' Cabin. Counselors: *Zahir Ichikan Other Campers: *Drusilla Lancaster Cabin One Hundred and Five: Metis's Cabin Metis's Cabin (#105) is actually in the Titan's Wing, but is numbered one hundred and five because it was only added after the arrival of Metis' first demigod child. It highly resembles the cabin Athena, both because Metis is the titaness of wisdom and because Metis is Athena's mother. 'Counselors: ' *Corin Felix 'Other Campers: '